Family Resemblance
by MRMFCB
Summary: Hi, I'm Alexandra Todd. You can call me Lexi. Oh, This is going to be hell, I thought. Tony's POV


_**Tony's POV**_

"Hi, I'm Alexandra Todd. You can call me Lexi," is the first thing I heard when I got to work on that Monday.

Gibbs and McGee were at their desks and I was just strolling in, late as usual. McGee looked as if he was about to pass out. Gibbs barely glanced up and pointed to the new probie's desk.

Ziva had returned to Tel Aviv two months ago after Director David ordered her to back to Israel. We've been short a team member ever since.

The woman stood in front of Kate and Ziva's old desk. She looked around before heading to McGee.

"I'm Lexi," she introduced herself and stuck a hand out.

"I-I'm…Tim," McGee stuttered. Lexi smiled and turned around.

My jaw just dropped. That last name should have registered as soon as she said it. She looked just like her. The soft features, shoulder length brown hair….I should have seen it before!

"Kate?" I blurted. I knew in the back of my mind that it couldn't be. She was dead. I was there. I can remember it like it was yesterday.

Lexi smiled. "No, she was my sister. I'm Lexi. You must be Tony," and like before, she extended a hand for me to shake.

Being polite, I accepted and shook her hand quickly. It was too weird, her being Kate's sister. I walked around her to my desk and sat down.

Lexi is not at all like her sister was, despite their similar looks. Kate was quieter, but Lexi would just not shut up. She just kept talking and talking. Gibbs looked at her in annoyance several times and I blocked her out by concentrating on my game…eh-hmm, work. McGee, being the annoying probie he is, took part in a conversation with our new team mate.

Finally, after several minutes of non-stop chatting, McGee suggested that he show Lexi around and introduce her to Ducky and Abby. Gibbs agreed without hesitation.

As soon as the elevator doors closed, I said, "Oh, good God! Finally, some peace and quiet!" I looked over at my boss and continued, "She's not really Kate's sister, is she?"

Gibbs gave me that know-all look of his and went back to work.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, Lexi was chatting McGee's ear off in the elevator ride to Abby's lab.

"I'm sorry, Tim. I'm not usually this loud. I ramble when I'm nervous. When Director Shepard called me and offered me a position with Katie's old team, I couldn't say no. Whenever she'd call me, you guys were all she talked about. Seriously, you gotta trust me; I do not talk this much!"

McGee smiled. "I believe you. There are so many ways you remind me of Kate. But, there's only one way you two are not alike at all…she is quieter."

McGee full out laughed while Lexi just smiled.

"You mean, she _was _quieter. You said _is._"

"Oh! Lexi, I'm sorry! I… I didn't mean…I'm sorry."

She smiled again.

"It's okay. I'm still saying stuff like '_I should call Katie later and tell her_' whenever something good happens. She was my best friend and now…I don't know what to do or who to tell."

McGee opened his mouth to say something as the elevator doors opened and Lexi practically ran out. McGee followed.

"ABBY!" Lexi shouted when she got into the lab.

"Lexi? Oh my God, what are you doing here?" Abby asked as she ran to hug the new agent.

"I'm working here now!"

The two kept talking and between the noise from Abby's stereo and the girls talking, McGee couldn't hear himself think.

"Wait!" he shouted, "What's going on? How do you two know each other already?"

"Kate introduced us," Abby informed him, "The time Kate and I went to the spa, Lexi came with us!"

"Oh," McGee said. The women continued talking and McGee went back to the squad room.

"Probie! Where's the new probie?" I hollered when McGee returned.

"With Abby. They're gonna go see Ducky when they're done reminiscing," he said as he plopped down into his chair.

"Huh?"

"They already know each other. The time Kate and Abby went to the spa, Lexi went with them. They've been good friends ever since."

"Oh!" I said and went back to typing a report.

The day came and went. Lexi spent most of the day filling out forms and meeting other agents. Finally, at 1700, Gibbs told us we could go home. Lexi and Abby were out the door in flash, while I lagged behind, taking my time.

"Bye, Tony! See you tomorrow!" Lexi said with a smile as she walked toward the elevator.

"Bye, Kate," I said, not thinking twice.

She stopped dead in her tracks and turned around to face me, the pleasant smile gone.

"Lexi. I'm not Kate. I'm Lexi."

She got into the elevator with a fake grin on her face, trying to ease the concern Abby had.

I sighed. _This is going to be hell, _I thought.

* * *

So, tell me what you think. This was originally just an exercise to cure that nasty writer's block but I thought I'd post it. Any mistakes are mine (This isn't beta'ed). For now, this story won't be my main focus. Once I finish **Trying on for Size, **I'll work on this one more. Suggestions are welcome, as always! Much Love, MRMFCB 


End file.
